Truth or Dare?
by Fbl Lee Yanz
Summary: "Tantangannya, lu harus nyatakan cinta dengan orang yang pertama kali masuk ke dalam kelas," ucap Itachi dengan senyuman nista. NARUSASU. Review please?


"Tantangannya, lu harus nyatakan cinta dengan orang yang pertama kali masuk ke dalam kelas," ucap Itachi dengan senyuman nista. NARUSASU. Review please?

**Truth or Dare**

**By Yanz**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

Saat gue melangkah sekali ke dalam kelas, gue kembali menghela nafas. Gue berangkat terlalu pagi lagi jadi masih sangat sepi dan hanya ada 5 orang cewek di dalam kelas dan itu membuat gue risih karena gue bukanlah type orang yang bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan cewek. Gue berjalan perlahan dan melemparkan pandangan dingin dengan teman-teman sekelas gue tadi, lalu menghempaskan pantat di kursi milik gue. Kelas gue cukup lebar yang bisa memuat lebih 30 murid, dengan cat didominasi warna putih dan biru, di sebelah kanan ada banyak jendela dan fentilasi berjejer yang membuat ruangan cukup terang, ada 4 lampu putih dan satu kipas angin di pelafon, di dekat pintu ada meja guru, suasana yang tenang bikin gue ngantuk.

"Hei kenapa lu tinggalkan gue?" kata seorang cowok dengan wajah masamnya. Dia adalah kakak ternista gue, Itachi. Dia selalu menempel dengan gue dan menjahili gue, bagi gue dia adalah bencana terbesar yang pernah ada, dia selalu memanfaatkan dan memeras gue kalau gue gak menurut pasti dia mengancam akan membongkar rahasia terbesar gue yaitu gue masih mengompol sampai kelas 2 SMP, walau sekarang sudah enggak tetap saja itu aib yang sangat menjengkelkan dan akan membuat gue rela kabur ke luar negri atau oprasi plastik untuk membuang malu.

"Terlalu lamban," jawab gue malas dan meletakkan kepala gue di lipatan tangan untuk melanjutkan tidur.

Dia langsung mengacak-acak rambut gue, "Tuh… sudah gue bilang kan kalau kita berangkat terlalu pagi."

"Hn.. gue ngantuk, jangan ganggu."

"Eh mendingan kita main bro!"

"Main apaan?"

"TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Ogah, paling nanti gue dijahilin."

"Janji engga, ini fair, ok?"

"Yaudah dari pada ngantuk, mana botolnya?"

"Gak punya, pakai pensil saja mana pensil lu, Suke?"

"Hmm.. ini, ayo!"

Saat pensil tadi diputar-putar dan berhenti ternyata malah mengarah ke gue, shit gue sial lagi, pasti Baka Aniki akan menjahili gue habis-habisan.

"Truth or dare?"

Gue menghela nafas dan berfikir sejenak, sebenarnya apapun yang gue pilih pasti akan mencelakakan gue. Namun, kalau gue memilih truth pasti dia bertanya hal privasi dan menambah daftar rahasia gue buat dia manfaatkan lagi, dengan mantab gue menjawab, "DARE!"

"Tantangannya, lu harus nyatakan cinta dengan orang yang pertama kali masuk ke dalam kelas."

"Just like that? Enteng," kata gue meremehkan, ok lah, gak terlalu masalah kalau hanya buat sebuah permainan.

Selama 10 menit gue dan Aniki menunggu gak ada yang masuk kelas, tapi saat gue kembali tidur Aniki malah menepuk-nepuk pundak gue.

"Suke, cepat bangun! Ambil juga bunga ini."

"Hn…" jawab gue malas. Gue dan Aniki mendengar suara langkah dari luar yang semakin mendekat dan muncullah dia dari balik pintu.

"KYAAAA~~" jerit 5 cewek yang ada di dalam kelas tadi, "My prince charming datang," lanjut seorang cewek lagi.

"Ah yang muncul cowok, ogah gue, Baka Aniki!" kata gue penuh tekanan.

"Hei hei… lu mau seisi sekolah tau kalau lu suka ngom…"

"CUKUP! Okay gue bakal lakukan."

Gue berjalan mendekatinya dan berdiri berhadapan dengannya, "Dobe, gue mau bilang sesuatu," kata gue dengan tatapan serius.

Dia tersenyum lebar dan mengelus kepala gue seperti biasanya, "Iya, Teme mau bilang apa?"

Dengan tenang gue bilang, "Gue sebenernya suka sama lu sejak lama, dan sekarang waktu yang tepat buat gue ungkapin perasaan gue. Kalau gue sangat cinta sama lu," kata gue mendramatisir keadaan dan menyerahkan bunga dari Aniki tadi ke Naruto.

Senyumnya mengembang, "Gue gak nyangka orang secuek lu ternyata ngefans juga sama gue hahaha ini sangat menyenangkan, emmm gue bisa pertimbangkan itu," katanya manis sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dan…

CUP…

Ciuman lembut mendarat di bibir gue selama beberapa detik, gue langsung beku dan gak percaya dan Naruto berlalu dari hadapan gue.

"YAAAAKKK!" teriak cewek-cewek tadi dengan wajah bringas seolah siap menerkam gue detik itu juga mungkin mereka gak rela dengan adegan barusan namun, Naruto kembali meluluhkan mereka.

"Hay cewek-cewek cantik," sapa Naruto ramah dan tersenyum ceria dengan mereka yang sontak membuat mereka kembali teriak bahagia.

Gue kembali menatap ke samping, pertama gue tatap Aniki yang masih kaget dan menatap gue jijik di bangku sebelah kanan, kedua gue lihat Naruto yang duduk di bangku barisan tengah dia membaca buku namun sedetik kemudian dia menatap gue lembut dan melambaikan tangan ke arah gue, terakhir gue lihat 5 cewek yang bergerombol tadi, mereka kembali menatap gue sinis dan salah satunya ada yang menggerakkan jarinya ke lehernya seolah isyarat yang mengatakan gue akan mati digorok.

Gue sentuh bibir gue dan menutup mulut gue, sedetik kemudian gue berlari dengan cepat menuju toilet.

**-0-0-0-**

"HOEEEKKK…" gue muntahkan seisi sarapan gue tadi pagi. Semakin gue ingat ciuman tadi semakin gue jijik, gue cuci mulut gue sebersih mungkin di washtafel, shit kenapa yang rebut ciuman pertama gue harus cowok?

Type cowok kayak dia cuma bisa bikin gue jengah, gue gak suka sifatnya yang suka tebar pesona okay dia memang mempesona dengan kulit yang kecoklatan namun bersih, bibir merah merona, mata sipit yang menampakkan wajah orientalnya, style rapi, ceria, pintar, ok bagi cewek-cewek dia sangatlah sempurna. Wajar kalau nyaris 100% cewek di sekolah gue ini menjadi penggemarnya, namun apa barusan? Seorang cowok terpopuler di sekolah dan sangat diidamkan semua cewek nyium gue… GUE COWOK MAN!

Boro-boro gue suka dia, yang ada gue itu benci sama dia, faktor utama karena gue iri sama dia yang selalu terlihat sempurna dan dianggap angel sama cewek-cewek. lah gue? Malah dijutekin sama banyak orang, padahal gue gak jelek-jelek amat, ya kan? Lu semua percaya kan kalau gue gak jelek? Kulit gue juga putih, bibir gue juga gak kalah merah, apa karena body gue? Okay buat seorang cowok, mempunyai tinggi 165cm itu sangatlah gak proporsional, dan gue sangat iri dengan Naruto yang mempunyai tinggi 178cm! ke dua, karena fans dia itu pada lebay, terlalu fanatik dan menjengkelkan, dia senyum aja berisiknya kaya ada gemuruh pesawat lewat apalagi kalau dia meluk cewek yang ngasih dia hadiah, dia memang suka meluk atau cium pipi cewek mana pun yang ngasih dia hadiah, murahan banget kan? makanya loker dia full hadiah apalagi valentine, tapi gue… dia cium bibir gue itu sangat gak biasa! Kalau sampai gosib tersebar gue bisa dibantai semua fans Naruto yang menamakan diri mereka Naruto Lovers! Ketiga, karena cewek yang gue taksir selalu nolak gue karena dia suka Naruto! Shit shit shit! Kenapa gak gue aja yang jadi Naruto? Pasti gue terima Hinata dengan senang hati, lah ini… hampir 3 tahun gue satu sekolah sama Naruto dia gak pernah punya pacar, alasannya sih karena mau fokus belajar atau dia memang gak suka cewek? Hah padahal dia sangat beruntung bisa comot cewek mana pun yang dia mau, gue bener-bener iri!

Gue rasa acara cuci mulut di toilet *?* sudah kelar jadi gue malangkahkan kaki keluar, namun waktu gue buka pintu toilet…

"Dobe…" desis gue saat melihat dia yang muncul dari depan pintu toilet.

"Hy my princess, kita bertemu lagi," katanya sambil mengelus kepala gue dengan lembut.

Dengan cepat gue tepis tangannya dan mundur sampai punggung gue membentur tembok. Dia menutup pintu toilet dan mendekati gue.

"Kenapa jadi menghindar begitu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum dan membungkkukan badan dengan tangannya yang di posisikan dilututnya, shit ini penghinaan! Ngapain dia membungkuk dan mensejajarkan tinggi cuma mau ngobrol sama gue.

"Minggir!" kata gue ketus.

Namun dia tarik pinggang gue dan memeluk gue dengan erat, "Akhirnya gue bisa dapatkan couple yang gue mau dari dulu," bisiknya pelan.

"Jangan ngarep lu, gue tadi gak serius. Ngapain lu kegeeran? Gue tuh sukanya cewek, lu cuma jadi bahan taruhan sama gue dan Itachi."

Dia langsung melepas pelukan dan menatap gue tajam, tatapan yang gak pernah gue lihat sebelumnya. "Jadi lu mempermainkan gue?"

Gue tertunduk, auranya begitu mengerikan, "Yaa… sebenarnya ini ide Itachi, gue gak seluruhnya salah."

"Liat saja entar, gue akan dapatin lu."

"Gila lu! Najis gue pacaran sama cowok, lu kira gue maho kayak lu, oh pantes aja lu gak pernah pacaran sama cewek, rupanya lu suka cowok, bener-bener gak tau diri lu! Harusnya bersyukur dapat wajah ganteng lu bisa gaet cewek mana pun, tapi lu malah milih gue? Shit!"

"Teme, cukup penghinaannya, it's my way, you know? Teme kau harus dapat hukuman," katanya tersenyum jahil.

Gue langsung bergidik ngeri saat gue rasa bibirnya menyentuh kuping gue, ciumannya bergerak keleher gue dan menghisap-hisap leher gue. Gue coba berontak tapi dia tahan pinggang gue supaya merapat dengannya, dengan nakal tangannya meremas-remas bokong gue, gue bener-bener gak percaya dimesumin begini sama cowok terpopuler di sekolah gue. Perlakuan barusan menimbulkan gejolak aneh di tubuh gue, rasa geli, nikmat, dan takut membaur, "AAAAKH… le-lepass aahhh," kata gue susah payah.

Kemudian dia menghentikan tindakannya dan memegang bahu gue, "Jadilah milik gue, gue akan janjikan kebahagiaan buat lu."

"Lepas, gak perlu," ucap gue yang kemudian berjalan menuju pintu tapi dia kembali memeluk gue dari belakang dengan tangan yang dia kalungkan di pinggang gue dan leher gue.

"You must be mine," bisiknya seraya menjilat kuping gue.

"Aaarrgghhh stop it! Geli gue!" bentak gue sambil menyikut perutnya kemudian berlari sejauh mungkin.

**-0-0-0-**

"PARTY DI RUMAH GUE!" teriak Itachi penuh semangat pada teman-teman sekelas.

Gue yang baru masuk kelas langsung cengok, "Apaan? Party dirumah gue? Gak gak bisa! seenak lu aja."

"Ayolah sayang, ortu kita kan lagi ke luar kota, mending kita party, biar gue yang urus semua hahahaha."

"GAK! Gue bilang gak ada party ya gak ada titik."

Itachi langsung mendelik kesal, "Lu mau seisi sekolahan tau kalau lu suka ngom…"

Dengan cepat gue dekap mulut Baka Aniki itu, "Hahaha iya, malam ini party di rumah gue!" teriak gue juga sama temen sekelas.

**0-0-0**

Don't stop make it pop

DJ blow my speakers up

Tonight, Im'ma fight

Til we see the sunlight

Tik tok, on the clock

But the party don't stop no

Woah- oh oh oh

Woah- oh oh oh

Gue cuma bisa nutup kuping pakai bantal karena sangat terganggu dengan berbagai musik yang disetel Aniki dengan keras, ah walau gak ikut party kayaknya gue juga ikutan bergadang malam ini.

*Naruto POV*

Mendengar Sasuke mengadakan pesta di rumahnya gue pun jadi sangat bersemangat, gue rasa bisa menjadi pendekatan yang baik dan mungkin saja akan tumbuh cinta dalam semalam.

Setelah perjalanan kurang lebih 20 menit gue sampai juga di depan rumah Sasuke, rumah yang berada di komplek perumahan elit, bergaya modern dengan bentuk kotak-kotak sepertinya ada 3 tingkatan lantai, dan dari halaman begitu banyak kendaraan terparkir dan gemerlipan lampu hias, jadi ingat hari natal.

Suara berisik mulai terdengar jelas saat gue masuk, ada banyak orang yang menari-nari, siapa mereka? Gue gak kenal. Gue fikir cuma mengundang teman sekelas. Berjalan kesana kemari cuma bertemu beberapa teman tapi si pemilik rumah tak terlihat, gue mulai merasa gak nyaman apalagi banyak yang nawarin rokok, minuman keras bahkan obat-obatan, wah gak bener. Gak nyangka Sasuke punya banyak temen gak bener.

Tapi gue sedikit lega saat melihat Itachi, "Hei, Itachi. Mana Suke?" tanya gue seramah mungkin.

Itachi terlihat sangat bahagia dengan 2 cewek yang bergelayutan dikedua sisi tubuhnya, "Ada tuh di lantai dua lagi tidur."

"Loh kenapa tidur? Ini kan pesta dia?"

"Siapa bilang? Ini kan pesta gue, si Sasuke itu gak level sama gue makanya dia gak gabung."

Gue sedikit mengerutkan kening karena heran, tapi dengan cepat gue naik ke lantai dua. Sedikit girang juga mendengar Sasuke sendirian di kamar, jadi gue bisa sedikit jahil hehehe.

Saat menemukan pintu pertama gue langsung buka, "AAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak sepasang kekasih yang tadinya bercumbu tapi sekarang terkejut gara-gara gue buka pintu tanpa ngetuk.

"Upps sorry," gue kembali menutup pintu.

Sedikit was-was untuk membuka pintu lagi karena ada banyak pintu takutnya sama kaya barusan hehe, tapi ada satu pintu yang sangat mencolok karena ada tempelan-tempelan tengkorak seperti di bendera bajak laut dan banyak papan peringatan seperti 'sarang iblis', 'dilarang masuk' ataupun 'masuk, cari mati!'. Gue cuma tersenyum tipis.

TOK… TOK.. TOK..

"Get out!" terdengar suara dari dalam, dan gue tau itu suara Sasuke.

Gue kembali mengetuk, dan suara pintu terbuka kedengaran, "Hai.." sapa gue.

"Ngapain lu?" teriaknya dengan menodongkan pedang mainan ke leher gue.

"Ahahaha gue cuma mau berpesta dengan lu,"

"Hn.. masuk."

"Berantakan sekali," kata gue sambil memunguti sampah dan pakaian Sasuke yang berserakan.

"Suka-suka gue."

Gue kembali tersenyum, dan duduk di kasur dimana dia berbaring, "My princess, you're so cute."

"Don't call me princess again!"

"Tapi gue suka bilang begitu," kemudian gue mendekat dan menindihinya.

"He-hei minggir!" teriaknya dengan wajah memerah.

Gue kemudian berbaring di pinggirnya, "Hahaha rasanya hati gue tergelitik kalau bersama lu,"

"Maksud lu apaan?" tanyanya ketus.

"Lu kok sekarang kasar gitu sama gue? Dulu padahal biasa saja."

"Itu karena gue sudah tau siapa lu sebenarnya!"

Gue miringin tubuh dan narik pinggang dia supaya kami berhadapan, "Terserah lu mau bilang apa, gue sudah lama jatuh cinta sama lu,"

Melihat bahasa tubuhnya saja gue tau dia salah tingkah dan cukup tertarik dengan gue, "Sebaiknya lu keluar."

"Lu suka gue kan? Lu cuma gengsi sama perkataan lu di toilet tadi yang bilang lu bukan homo kan? Udah jangan muna…"

"Gue gak bisa, karena gue memang gak suka cowok."

"Yang bener?"

"Okay gue memang mengagumi ketampanan lu dan lu terlihat sempurna tapi itu cuma jadi motivasi buat gue, gak lebih."

"Gue tampan kan, baik dan kaya, gue pasti bisa bahagiakan lu, jarang-jarang gue tertarik menjalin hubungan sama orang."

"Lu cuma terobsesi sama gue, sadar dong, lu gak cinta gue."

"Gue cinta lu. Sudah lama gue pendam dan gue mulai berani karena kejadian tadi pagi, tapi kalau lu mau mencoba pasti gue akan lebih tulus mencintai lu."

"GAK!"

Gue sedikit kesal dengan kekerasan hatinya jadi gue tindihin badannya, "Malam ini lu milik gue," kata gue yang mendekatkan wajah, semakin dekat, dekat….

TOK TOK….

Damn siapa gerangan yang mengganggu ritual gue, Sasuke langsung mendorong gue dan membuka pintu, "Hinata, lu dateng juga?" tanya Sasuke pada cewek di depan pintu.

"I-ya… di bawah terlalu berisik makanya aku disuruh naik sama Itachi. Kamu sama siapa?"

"Itu ada si Naruto."

"Na-Naruto yang mana?" tanya Hinata seraya menengok ke dalam dan gue melambai kearahnya.

"Naruto mana lagi…"

"Na-Naruto-kun, senang sekali kita bisa bertemu!" cewek itu langsung menerobos masuk dan melompat ke kasur Sasuke.

Hampir sejam Hinata mengoceh gak keruan, gue cuma memasang senyum palsu dan Sasuke, dia terlihat begitu antusias dan bahagia sekali akan kehadiran Hinata.

"Hinata, gue mau bilang lagi kalau gue…"

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya Hinata langsung memotong, "Sudahlah Sasuke-kun, su-sudah berkali-kali a-aku bilang… aku hanya su-suka Naruto-kun!"

"Tapi gue gak suka lu, Hinata. Gue sukanya sama Sasuke," sambung gue dengan terus terang.

Mulut Hinata terbuka lebar, kue di tangannya langsung terjatuh, selama 30 detik dia gak berkedip menatap gue gak percaya, "Hahaha ini bercanda kan?"

"Gue serius…" kata gue datar kemudian menarik dagu Sasuke dan melumat bibirnya.

Hinata yang shock langsung berlari ke luar dan menghempas pintu dengan keras.

"Aaakkh.. shit! Lu bikin cewek idaman gue lari!"

"I don't care…" gue kembali menindihinya, melucuti semua pakaian kami, mencumbunya dan 'memasukinya' malam ini tubuhnya seutuhnya jadi milik gue walaupun hatinya belum gue dapatkan.

END? MAYBE…

Jangan bunuh gue~ *kibar2 bendera kolor* tapi silakan ungkapkan kekesalan kalian di kolom review XD… tolong review ya, karena review kalian adalah semangat gue dalam berkarya.


End file.
